Ghosts Can Save You
by Through Lines Of Despair
Summary: The sequel to 'A Dream While I'm Awake'
1. But You're Dead!

_haii_

_yeah, i decided to do a sequel, hope you liek the 1st chapter_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Tasha POV

My 10th birthday. I had been looking forward to it for weeks. Months. Years. No, not years, but practically 12 months. I walked into the living room. My dad sat me down.

'Tasha, hun, sit down, I need to tell you something' Dad said. I sat down. he sat down next to me.

'You're adopted' He said.

'Oh...okay...is that it?' I asked.

'Yeah...NO! no, it's not. Basically, 8 years ago, in this room, my half sister killed herself. Her name was Arrow' He said.

'She commit suicide?' I asked. Yeah, sure, I was 10, but I was EXTREMELY smart for my age. Too smart.

'Yeah. She was 16. She shot herself. She had a daughter when she was 12. She was raped. The guy that raped her was your dad...and your mum was Arrow's best friend' He replied.

I wanted to stand up and run, but I was shaking so much. My half-aunt was dead? My mum...

'Dad, where's my mum?' I asked.

'Dead' He replied. He was trying hard not to cry, but anyone and everyone could tell that that was almost impossible.

'How? And what about my real dad?'

'Your dad commit suicide. He attacked you mum, you survived the attack, she was in a coma for 8 months, then she died. Your dad realised what he had done and killed himself'

'What about my dad's other kid, your sister's kid?'

'Your dad killed her'

'Oh...why did Arrow commit suicide?'

'I don't know Tash, I really don't know...'

The door opened from behind me.

'I see people are still talking about me' A voice said.

'Yeah, Arrow, yeah they are. Tasha, meet Arrow' Frank smiled. I was shocked.

'A-Ar-Arrow? But she's DEAD!'


	2. You Wouldn't, Would You?

_haii_

heres the 2nd chapter, hope you like it!

AlexisSCREAM

x

* * *

Frank POV

She was there. Again. Finally. 8 Long years. Did she know about Lindsey? Did she know about my kids? Did she know how famous the band were?

'Yeah. I am. But I'm a ghost. A 22 year old motherfucking GHOST' Arrow said.

Tasha's face seemed to hide.

'Arrow, I remember at your funeral. You're a really good singer' I smiled.

'Yeah. Seems like you've had a lot of funerals to go to. Even though it was 2 years ago...' Arrow said. The look on her face told a story that didn't need to be explained.

'Don't talk about Aunt Lindsey like that!' Sobbed Tasha.

'Like what, Tash?' Arrow asked.

'Being all disrespectful and mean' Tasha could hardly speak. Her tears were making ever word flow into the next.

'I wasn't. Seriously, how would you feel being dead?' Arrow asked.

'Look. The pair of you stop! Lindsey is dead, okay? You both know that!' I screamed at them. I covered my mouth. Had I really just said that?

'I'm gonna go...' Arrow said.

'To where?' I asked.

'Gee's' She said, openign the door. My half sister was a ghost. A fucking GHOST!

Arrow POV

I was walking down the street. It was weird being invisible. But I wanted to see Gerard. I remember trying to haunt him the day of the accident. I wanted to help. But Tasha needed to know about me first. I reached Gee's house and knocked on the door.

Gerard POV

I heard a knock at the door. I walked through the rooms until I reached the front door, and opened it. I didn't know who this girl was stamding there, but people of the street looked at me in a weird way, so i invited her inside and closed the door.

'Love what you've done with the place Gee!' She smiled. Why did I recognise her voice.....?

'Umm...do I know you?' I asked.

'Guess you're not used to ghosts?' She laughed.

'G-ghosts?'

'Gerard Arthur Way, it's me. Only I'm not a suicidal 16 year old anymore'

'A-Ar-Arrow?' I asked.

'Yup. Thats me' She laughed.

'Arrow!' I yelled, hugging her so tightly.

'I'm guessing you heard about Lindsey?' I asked, pulling away.

'Yeah...I'm so sorry Gee' She said, suddenly solemn.

'It's okay. Mikey thinks I should find someone else. I'm not too sure...' I said.

'You should. Maybe...' She stopped.

'Maybe what?' I asked.

'Nah...you wouldn't'

'I wouldn't what?'

'Date me'


	3. Happy Families

_haii_

_heres the next chapter_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Gerard POV

Did she just?

'I-I... Arrow?' I asked. Arrow had sat down on a chair and was crying.

'I shouldn't have said. Now you hate me' She sobbed.

'Arrow...I do NOT and will NOT hate you. Ever.' I said.

'You sure?' She asked. I sat beside and wiped away her tears with the back of my hand.

'I'm too sure. The day you died, I wanted to die. At first I though I loved you as a sister. But I didn'y. I lvoed you more than that. More than I could ever love anyone. The when Lindsey died, I couldn't love anyone. Ever. So I focused on music and Bandit. All because I lost both them women I loved' I felt her hand wipe away tear I didn't even know were there.

'Gerard. It's okay. I'm here now. Don't cry. Please' She cried, wrapping her arms around me and leaning her head against my shoulder.

'I know you're here. I think that's what I'm scared of' I sighed.

'What do you mean?' She asked.

'It'll look weird if I date a ghost, we can't exactly marry can we? It will be so difficult. And so awkward.' I replied.

'Who gives a fuck what anyone else thinks?' She laughed.

'I don't know...' I smiled, kissing her. She kissed back.

'So...ummm...is this official?' I asked.

'You bet!' She smiled.

'How to we tell the others?' I asked.

'I don't know. But first, yhis shit needs to be explained to Bandit' She said, biting her lip. The lip ring. It was back. I watched her chew on it nervously.

'It will be okay. and you're right, it does' I replied, holding her hand.

'Bandit!' We both yelled in unison. Bandit opened the door.

'Who the HELL is SHE?!' Bandit asked. Well actually, she yelled it. She pointed at Arrow and gave her death stares.

'Bandit, Do you remember I told you about Arrow?' I asked.

'Oh. The dead one? Yeah. I remember' She replied. Bandit could be such a bitch sometimes....

'This is Arrow' I smiled.

'Arrow's dead. Stop Impersonating Arrow and FUCK OFF!' Bandit yelled.

'Bandit Lee Way! Do NOT swear! Okay? And this is Arrow. Do you remember I told you about... her ghost at her funeral?'

'Unfortunately'

'Ghosts DO exist, Bandit. Honestly I'm living... well.., not quite living proof that ghosts do exist' Arrow smiled. I could tell how hard she was trying to keep her cool.

'Bandit, if you don't understand now, you never will' I smiled. Bandit nodded and sat in between Arrow and I. The three of us smiled. Now was the time we could play 'Happy Families'.


	4. You Haven't Changed Anything Here At All

_haii_

_heres the next chapter, sorry its been a while since i updated ive already figured out the ending_

_and sorry it' so short, I had like 10 mins to write this._

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Frank POV

Crap. She was back. This was gonna be trouble. I knew it. She was bitchier than before. Death must be evil, she would have never said that when she was...alive. I heard the door swing open. Bandit walked in, followed by Gerard and...Arrow? No. Fucking. Way.

'Umm me and Arrzz here have some news. Basically...' Gerard started.

Arrow cut him off 'Basically, we're dating' She smiled.

'Yup! I'm mad at them, but a ghsot as my dad's girlfriend? That's pretty cool' Bandit laughed.

'Soory about earlier...Arrzz?' Tasha smiled, walking into the room.

'My name is ARROW...not Arrzz, only Gee can call me that' Arrow laughed.

'Well then, Let's PARTY!!' I yelled. Jamia ran into the room with our 2 kids. Our daughter, Sacrifice, and our son, Ace. Our 8 and a half year old twins. Wow. We were gonna be a perect family again. Arrow and Gerard we so happy. I would have paid everythign to see them this happy. And now they were. even though one was dead. They were so fuckin' happy. Which was so perfect. I couldn't stop smiling. Arrow turned on the music player.

'Bullets? You have your first album in the CD player? Wow. You had that in there the day I died.' Arrow laughed. She looked around at evryone's solemn faces. 'Fuck! You haven't changed anything since the day I died, have you?' She asked.


	5. Happy, At Last

_haii_

_ heres the next chapter, I wont update this story much, since i'm obsessed with my frerards and the frikey stories, and i wanna update them more often (okay, well i actually wanna update You'll Never Break Me more often, but anyways......)_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Arrow POV

I looked around. Nothing had changed. At all. I stared at their faces. They were like statues, standing there, frozen in time. I blinked hard, letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

'Well, go on! Answer me!' I yelled.

'We're sorry, Arrow, but we loved you so much. It hurt to even THINK about changing anything. Which is why we didn't' Frank said.

'God! Can't you LET GO OF THE PAST! I, Arrow Elli Iero, am DEAD! I ain't gonna come back! You can beg, you can plead, but I died 8 years ago!' I screamed.

'In this room. In front of us! Arrow, people don't just get over things like this!' Frank yelled at me.

'Well, they should. Especially you. All you you. With your statue-like tear-stained cheeks and your...VISIBLE BODIES! Try being me! I hate this. I hate this! Why can't I just DIE!' I yelled.

'But you ARE dead, Arrow' Gerard pointed out. Right. I wish I was. But that's the problem. Ghosts are like...the living dead. They died before they were supposed to.

'I'm not, though. Well, yeah, sure, I'm buried, I have my own death certificate, but I'm far from dead. You see, people who die before they were supposed to, become ghosts... but only if they were good people at heart, that should have had a future. This is what us ghosts get. We are the living dead!' I sighed. I knew I'd have to explain it to them one day.

'What about Lindsey?' Gerard asked.

'It was...her time' I sighed. 'Oh fuckin' awesome, let's play ask the ghost, best question wins a ghost' I thought. I hated being a ghost, with my mostly-sarcastic thoughts.

'B-but...why wasn't it yours?' Jamia asked.

'Because, I had 6 dreams when I was growing up. 5 are unfulfilled. I get to stay here for the rest of what would...SHOULD have been my life' I replied.

'Oh' Jamia sighed.

'Yeah... umm... Maybe we could listen to...' I stopped, to think of something to play. I knelt down and looked at the different CDs. I picked out one, placed it in the machine, and pressed play. American Idiot. 'Yay! Yay for Green Day!' I screamed.

'Arrow, can Green Day see you?' Frank asked.

'Anyone who wnet to my funeral can. We should have invited the world' I laughed.

'Okay. Maybe they could come see you sometime?' Gerard said, a cute smile sketcged on his lips.

'Okay. Sure. Whatever' I smiled.

'Well, Arrow's back, and just like her old self again' Frank joked.

'HEY! Fuck off!' I laughed. I realised then that I was happy again. I was happy. Happy. H-A-P-P-Y. Then, I remembered the first tiem I watched LOTMS, with the 'golden rules of song structure'.


	6. The Door Opened As I Made The Next Cut

_haii_

_hope you like it_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Sacrifice POV

This girl was so weird. I could have sworn on my life she was bi-polar. Actually, swearign on my life ain't good.

'Arrow, if that's really our name, why did you come back? Why now?' I asked. I had only just met her and already i hated her guts. I knew my family hate the fact I was really smart. I mean, yeah, sure it was about 3 months befor my 9th birthday, but I was too smart. At least I could now see why my family hated the fact I had self harmed since I was 6.

'I came back because Frank...your dad... told Tasha about me. I promised I wouldn't come back 'til she knew' Arrow said.

'Is your name actually Arrow?' I asked, reaching into the pocket of my jeans to reveal my phone.

'Yeah' She said. I stood up and walked to my room, texting my best friend Liana.

_Li, ghost gurl is a fuckin bitch. she must b mental or sainkk BUT shes datin uncl gee so i have 2 b nice 2 her i dont wanna tho i mena why shuld i b nic 2 a ded person? _I sent that text to Liana. A minute later, I got a reply.

_Sarcii grow th fuck up! im sure shes kwite nice really she dnt mean it shes just probzz gettin usd 2 bein like alive again she cant help it so stop bein outtrzz_

I was so pissed off. She called me Sarcii for once though. That's part of my nickname, which is Sarcii-sacrcastic. It fits me to a T. I replied back to Liana.

_Just cuz ur 6 yrs oldr than me dont meen 2 saii i have 2 take ur advice i aint gna lissen cuz i dont have to i will h8 her as much as i want! _I typed out and pressed send.

I looked at the phone 'Liana calling' I wanted to press ignore, but I couldn't.

'What is so bad about her!' Liana screamed through the phone.

'Umm... She's bitch, unfair and sarcastic!' I yelled.

'You barely know her!'

'So? She's horrible!'

'Is she pretty?'

'Yeah, she looks like my dad!'

'I bet she was probably nicer when she was alive'

'Maybe...'

'You gonna go talk to her?'

'Yeah. Later. Right now, i have an appointment with some sharp objects'

'Don't bleed to death!'

'I'll try!' I laughed, and hung up. I pulled the razor to my arm. The blood dripped down my arm. I was safe again. In a world that could never be real. I coudl regain my sanity to fight for the rest of the day. I began to make a few more cuts. As I started on the 7th cut, the door opened. 'Oh shit!' I thought.


	7. Fear Is Something That Ghosts Can Feel

_haii_

_heres an update_

_I (finally) deleted my crappy twilight THING! no more stupid twilight fanfics! I promise! _

AlexisSCREAM

xoxo

* * *

Sacrifice's POV

'Umm... Sacrifice?' Arrow asked. I quickly tried to hide then un-hideable evidence.

'Yeah' I said, watching the blood pour from my wrist.

'What the FUCK do you think you're doing?! Does you're family know about this? I mean, why?' Arrow asked, jumbling her words together, unsure of what to say.

'Well, it's cuz of my other brother...' I sighed.

'Okay, umm... how many siblings do you have?' Arrow asked, slightly confused.

'I have two brothers, and an adopted sister' I said quietly, hoping she didn't hear me.

'Two brothers? There's only one downstairs...' Arrow said, not sure what I meant.

'My other brother, Frank, lives with Ray. He's the oldest of the triplets, but he wants nothing to do with us. So now, we're just known as twins...' I said, feeling fainter.

'Oh...' she sighed.

'Yeah' I nodded in agreement as my world faded to black. Everything faded to black.

Sacrifice!' Arrow screamed.

Arrow's POV

I didn't know what do to. I had no idea how much blood she'd lost. By the looks of it it was a normal thing. I stared at the multible slashes across her wrists. I ran down the stairs, crying. This was my fucking NEICE that was laying there pretty much dead.

'Help. Sacrifice. Bleed to death' I yelled. I knew what I said made no sense, but I was scared out of my mind. All mynormal ghost feelings had disappeared, I felt human.

'Oh, Fuck! How bad is she?' Frank said, standing up and running up the stairs.

'B-Bad' I stuttered, running up the stairs behind him. Deciding to be useful, I ran to the bathroom and grabbed some bandages. I ran back to Frank, and passed him the bandages.

'Arrow, call a fuckin' ambulance' Frank screamed. I did that. I could feel my own pulse, which scared me. I was dead, wasn't I?


End file.
